The Evillustrator Returns
by animefan1009
Summary: After failing to ask out his crush, Nathaniel is akumatized into the Evillustrator again. Armed with his drawing powers, can Ladybug and Chat Noir stop him and maybe help him with his problem.


"Whew, today was such a long day," Marinette said as she and Alya walked out of class.

"At least you don't have to babysit two rambunctious twins for two hours," Alya sigh but quickly laughed.

Marinette laughed a little. "Good luck."

The two girls smiled at each other and waved goodbye. Marinette walked upstairs and towards the art room. She walked and greeted the art teacher before making her way to her normal spot. Carefully she pulled out her sketchbook and opened it up to her unfinished designs. After staring at it for a few seconds, she started making a few adjustments to it. All of sudden she felt something hit the back of her head. Rubbing the spot she turned around. Not bothering to look down at what hit her. She saw Alix doing some work on her latest graffiti, Nathaniel drawing something, and Rose was working on something for Kitty Section. Marinette shrugged it off. Returning to her work she continued on it until it happened again.

"Alix, did you throw that?" She asked pointing to the piece of paper.

"Huh," Alix turned around and lowered her face mask. "Wasn't me?"

Marinette raised an eyebrow. Out of curiosity she bent down and picked it up. Making sure no one was watching her, she carefully unwrapped it. The paper was mostly scribbled out but she could make out part of a pair of wings and an arm with a tablet. She looked back over and Nathaniel and furiously crossing something out. Marinette stood to walk over to him. Suddenly the door opened and Nathaniel perked up. He scrambled to put the notebook away.

"Uh hey, Marc," he said. Marinette taking note of his face getting a light shade of red.

"Hi, Nathaniel." Marc pulled out a chair next to Nathaniel. He opened up his notebook. "So I know we were having trouble with the Obivilio chapter since I was out sick that day. So I was thinking."

Marinette looked at the two. And she couldn't help but notice something was off. Nothing major. Just something didn't feel right to her. After a while it hit her. Nathaniel was a few feet from Marc. Normally the two were sitting so close together their shoulders were almost touching. Here Marinette was sure she could walk between them and not touch them.

"Um, Nathaniel?" Marc asked after he was done explaining.

"Huh?"

"I was wondering what you thought of my idea," Marc said confused.

"Oh, yeah it's good," Nathaniel in a quiet, dismissive tone. As Marinette couldn't help but look on upsettingly.

* * *

"Tikki did Nathaniel seem off to you at all?" Marinette asked as sat by her computer. The little kwami was sitting nearby while eating a chocolatechip cookie.

"He probably just had a bad day," Tikki replied before taking another bite of her cookie. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just he seemed rather distant from Marc today." Marinette looked out the window. The giant white fountain stood out to her. She remembered the day when she and Marc first tried to set up his partnership with Nathaniel. Despite the first attempt failing greatly, once the two had a heart-to-heart, they became irreparable. Seeing that possibly their friendship could end broke her.

"You don't have to worry about it Marinette," Tikki flew over still holding her cookie. "Sometimes people just need space. Even from their best friends."

"I understand that. Sometimes I need a break from Chat Noir." Marinette started to laugh. "I just hope you're right."

Meanwhile, Nathaniel sat at his desk staring at a blank piece of paper. The wastebasket next to him was nearly full to the brim with crumpled up wads of paper. Slowly he picked up his pencil and placed it on the paper. His hand shook as he wrote he started writing, _I lov-_.

"This won't work." Nathaniel grabbed the paper and crumpled it up. He threw into the wastebasket. "It's too forward. He won't like it."

Nathaniel looked over to a framed picture on his desk. It was of him and Marc shortly after they started their partnership. Marc was a little hesitant for it but Alix insisted that she take a picture of them to commemorate the moment. Even in the picture, Marc was holding his arm like he always did when he was nervous. He had his small smile that to Nathaniel was the cutest thing ever.

"I can do this," Nathaniel said as he held the picture. "I just need to focus."

Nathaniel grabbed a few sheets of paper and spread them in front of him. He opened one of his desk drawers and dug threw it a bit. After a bit, he pulled out a pack of colored pencils. They were from a more expensive brand and hardly used. This project was a perfect excuse to use them again. For a few moments, he stared at the paper again. Until out of the corner of his eye he saw his sketch. He gasped a little as he reached for it. As he flipped through the pages in it he could feel the inspiration starting to grow.

* * *

The next day, Marinette walked to school by herself. She wasn't running late today so she was able to see Nathaniel walking into class. He was looking around and tightly holding his sketchbook against himself.

"Hey Nathaniel," Marinette called out running towards him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Nathaniel said though he was looking around for something. "Sorry Marinette, but I have to grab something from my locker. See you in class."

"That was odd," Marinette thought to herself as she watched him run away. Instinctively she looked around the sky. There were no dark butterflies around. "Hopefully he's just nervous about something."

As Nathaniel walked to class he looked around at the students. After a few moments, he saw Marc sitting under the stairs writing in his notebook as always.

"Marc!" Nathaniel yelled before stopping. Marc looked up at him and smiled. He put his notebook away and stood up.

"Hi Nathaniel," Marc said as he walked over to him. "I'm sorry but I can't chat right now. I don't want to be late for class."

Nathaniel stopped for a second. He quickly checked his phone and saw there were about five minutes until class began. "Oh, wait before you go, can you meet me in front of the school after classes are over."

"Sure." Marc turned to head to class but kept his head facing Nathaniel. "See you then."

"See you then," Nathaniel said giving a small wave.

Nathaniel turned and headed to class himself. He took a folded piece of paper and gently placed it in his sketchbook. From what he could tell no one noticed the paper. After a few minutes, Miss Bustier started the class. He paid attention for a few minutes before opening his sketchbook and returning to drawing. Throughout the class, he slowly sketched the Mighillustrator and the Reverser. After a few minutes, he found himself drawing hearts around them. Looking around he saw that no one was paying attention to him. He smiled and continued his drawing.

When school was over, Nathaniel ran out of school. But as soon as he saw Marc he halted to a stop. He was standing next to the stairs. Facing towards the street. The breeze was blowing gently through his thick black hair. Nathaniel found himself walking slower with step. His heart was beating faster and his breathing speeding up.

"Hey, Nathaniel!" Marc said turning around with a wide smiled.

Nathaniel gulped as he reached into his sketchbook and gently pulled out the paper. Slowly walked closer. Marc did the same.

"So," Nathaniel said before staring at Narc for a few seconds.

"So?" Marc asked nervously raising an eyebrow.

"We've been art partners for a while," Nathaniel said freezing in place. "And I'd say we, uh got really close during that time."

"I agree with that," Marc said, not taking his eyes off Nathaniel.

"And I know it started rocky to start with."

"I'd also have to agree with that." Marc looked down thinking back to his time as Reverser. It was very blurry but he knew the few basics.

"Despite that, we've pulled through it and," Nathaniel stopped as Marc lifted his face. Both their eyes met. "And I. And I. I can't do it!"

"Huh?" Marc said stepping back a little. Nathaniel ran passed him. Marc left standing stunned.

Nathaniel ran across the street. He didn't stop until he found an empty bench and sat down on it. Silently he opened the folded pieced of paper and started at it. Tears started forming in his eyes as he fell back on the bench.

"Why can't I do this right?"

* * *

"An artist who can't create a way to express his feelings?" Hawkmoth said as he opened the window of his lair. "What a creative victim for my akuma."

Hawkmoth held out his hand as a pure white butterfly flew onto it. Quickly he closed it as a black smoke surrounded his hand. When he opened his hand the butterfly had turned a dark purple, almost black color. Immediately, the akuma started flying off into Paris.

"Yes fly my little akuma and darken this broken heart."

The akuma flew across Paris. First staying high in the sky. Slowly lowering the closer it got to Nathaniel. Not seeing the akuma approaching him, Nathaniel wiped away the tears from his eyes. The akuma silently flew into the folded up piece of paper.

"Evillustrator it is I, Hawkmoth. It is time for your grand return. I'm giving you the power to create whatever you want in order for you to confess to your crush. All I ask in return in Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses."

"You can count on me Hawkmoth," Nathaniel answered. He stood up as he became surrounded by black smoke. When it dispersed he was black in the Evillustrator attire. His tablet was even back on his right arm. In his other hand was the paper, now turned black. Quickly he secured it under the tablet. Taking out his pen he started on his way.

"Marc my love I'm coming for you," the Evillustrator said with a wide grin.

* * *

Marinette sat on the balcony above her room. She was doing some homework as Tikki sat next to her eating a cookie. As she worked Marinette started to hear some commotion. Slowly she peeked over the banister of the balcony. Below she saw people running around. After a few moments, she saw what they were running from. A familiar figure creating stuff. Marinette quickly gasped before hiding behind it.

"What wrong Marinette?" Tikki asked flying over to her.

"I feared this will happen," Marinette said quietly. "Nathaniel's been akumatized into the Evillustrator again."

"Well, then there's only one thing we can do."

"Right." Marinette stood up. "It's time to transform. Tikki spots on!"

With a flash of pink light, Marinette was transformed into Ladybug. She smiled determinedly and grabbed her yoyo. Flinging it into the air, she swung her way into battle.

Meanwhile, Adrien sat in his room, flipping through channels. Plagg was on the table eating camembert. Adrien leaned back on the couch and sighed. After a bit the words 'akuma attack'. Immediately, Adrien dropped the remote and shot hs head up. There he saw a report of the roaming villain.

"Come on Plagg," Adrien said standing up. "We got to go."

"Aw come on I just eating this really good piece of," Plagg started not looking up from his cheese.

"Plagg claws out!" Adrien yelled before Plagg could finish his sentence. The kwami was sucked into the silver ring on Adrien's finger. In a bright flash of green light, Adrien was transformed in Chat Noir.

"Don't worry my lady," Chat Noir said as he opened a window and hopped on it. "I'm coming."

* * *

As Marc walked across the park with his head down and holding his arm like he normally did. A couple of times believing he heard footsteps, Marc turned around. Only to find no one there. He sighed and stopped walking. His mind immediately went to Nathaniel. He ran away so fast, Marc couldn't figure what was going on.

"Marc Ancel!" he heard and turned around. Marc had to gasp. In front of him was someone who looked like Nathaniel but clearly wasn't. Instead of his long bangs covering half of his face, it was flying off to the side. This highlighting the black mask on purple skin.

"Nathaniel?" Marc asked stepping back a little.

"No I am the Evillustrator," the figure said stepping closer and stretching out an arm. "And I've been looking for you."

Marc held back a scream and ran in the opposite direction. He heard the Evillustrator called out for him. Panicking Marc jumped behind a bush. Trying to put the pieces together, he thought back to the last conversation he had with him. And how fast he ran off. Thinking if there was something, anything he could have said differently. Before he could figure it out the bush disappeared.

"Found your darling," the Evillustrator said with a wide grin. MArc turned around and started crawling away.

"Listen, Nathan er Evillustrator. I don't what I did but I'm sorry!" Marc jumped u and started running away. The Evillustrator frowned and quickly drew a rope and threw it over Marc. He tried to escape but the Evillustrator started pulling him.

"Oh, my darling Marc. You've done nothing wrong. All I desire is your undivided attention."

"Just as I feared," Ladybug said as she jumped down. She held her hand to catch her yoyo.

"And would that be my lady?" Chat Noir asked entering the scene.

"The Evillustrator is back." Ladybug squitted and stepped closer. Trying to see what was going on. She turned to her partner, who was about to hop on his staff. "Chat Noir where are you going?"

"Well the last time the Evillustrator came around, he was after Marinette. I'm going to make sure she's alright."

"I don't think you have to do that." Chat Noir gave her a puzzled look. "Trust me kitty, I don't think Marinette will be involved in this one."

"Who I am to ignore your ladysense." Chat Noir said shrinking his staff to normal size. "Now what are we waiting for."

"I know you wanted to talk to me," Marc said still struggling to get out of the rope. "But is all this really necessary?"

The Evillustrator looked up from his tablet. So far he had drawn a blanket and a few candles. He leaned closer to Marc and caressed his cheek. "Don't fret my darling, you know me everything must be perfect."

"Stop Evillustrator!" The Evillistrator turned around to see Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"This is perfect Evillustrator," Hawkmoth spoke up. "Ladybug and Chat Noir are here. It's time to seize their miraculouses."

"I'm sorry darling but this will have to wait."

The Evillustrator stood up and held up his tablet. He noticed a large park bench and flung it towards the two. They were barely able to dodge it by jumping in the air. This pattern continued for a while. After a few times of this, Ladybug and Chat Noir looking at each other and going separate ways. Seeing that the Evillustrator was occupied Marc loosen the rope a little. Quietly he removed the roped and threw it to the side. He stood up and started running away from the battle. However, he only made it a few feet before having to dodge a lampost.

"What the" the Evillustrator said looking at Marc. He left his tablet and quickly started drawing.

"Oh no," Marc gasped and held up his hands. Looking up he saw he was now in a glass box.

"Aren't you the escape artist," the Evillustraror smirked. "Darling I don't want you getting hurt. Don't worry amor I'll let you out when I win."

"We can't keep dodging his attacks," Chat Noir said catching up to Ladybug.

"You're right about that." Ladybug said reaching for her yoyo. "Lucky Charm!"

The magic ladybugs flew around before a paper airplane appeared. Ladybug held out her hand and caught it.

"Well that's not very helpful," Chat Noir slightly complained as he used his staff to fling a rock back. Ladybug looked around for any sign of how it could be used. She was about to give up when the Evillustrator lifted his arm.

"Because it's not a tool it's a clue." Ladybug smiled and whispered something to Chat Noir.

"I'm on it, my lady."

Chat Noir ran to the Evillustrator with Ladybug close behind him. The Evillustrator created a wall and moved it as he did. Chat Noir smirked before propelling himself up with his staff. Leaping from it he tackled the Evillustrator.

"Cataclysm!" He yelled before destroying the tablet. It turned completely to dust with the paper falling out. "Wait there's no akuma."

"That's because," Ladybug said reaching down and grabbing it. "It's in here."

Quickly Ladybug ripped the paper in half. Immediately the dark butterfly flew out.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma." Ladybug said firmly. She threw her yoyo in the air and caught it. After a few seconds, she released it. "Bye-bye little butterfly."

Chat Noir stood up and walked next to her. They smiled at each other before Ladybug threw the airplane in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The magic ladybugs flew around Paris. Freeing Marc from his glass imprisonment. He immediately looked at Nathaniel who was now looking like his normal self. Marc smiled in relief. Nathaniel looked around in confusion as the ladybug repaired the damage.

"You may have won this time Ladybug and Chat Noir," Hawkmoth growled watching his plan fail. "Just be warned I'm always drawing new plans."

Nathaniel kept looking around. On one side, he saw Marc and on the other, there was Ladybug and Chat Noir. He gulped quietly and gathered his things. As he started to walk away, Ladybug smiled. She picked up the piece of paper and ran up to him. Gently she tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"You know some things are hard to do at first," she told him sweetly. She looked at the paper before handing it to him. "But you'll never know if you don't try. Got to go now, wish you luck."

Nathaniel watched as Ladybug left the scene. He looked down and played with the paper for a few seconds. Turning around he saw Marc standing a few feet away. Cautiously he walked closer.

"Marc I'm so sorry. I don't know what I did or what I said. I hope I didn't hurt you."

Marc remained silent. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't think of the right words. Nathaniel sighed and started to leave when he saw the paper. Ladybug's departing words went through his mind again. Slowly he stretched his arm. Holding the special paper in his hands. Marc slowly reached for it and opened it. As soon as he saw it, he smiled. There were their hero personas holding hands. They were looking at each other longingly. Around them were the words, We are partners, but we're meant to be more. Marc wiped away a few tears and held the paper close.

"I love you too," Marc said quietly.

Nathaniel stared at him for a few seconds. Processing the words his nervous faced morphed into a smile. He walked closer to Marc and held out his hand. Marc gently took it. And as they walked their eyes did not leave each other.


End file.
